backstagefamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Alya Kendrick
Alya Kendrick is a student at the Keaton School of the Arts. She is studying in the Music Program, and is a friend of Miles's. Biography Background Not much is known about Alya's background, except that she has a mother. Keaton School of the Arts At the Keaton School of the Arts, Alya became part of the Music Program. During "The First Day" Alya was caught in the hallway by Julie Maslany, who mentioned how horrified Alya looked. Alya was very flustered during much of her first day at school, being late to class and having to perform in return, after she talked to Jax Gardner. When another girl in class, Bianca, mocked Alya, she was too flustered to perform. Later, Alya talked to Denzel, and then sat down at a lunch table with Miles. Miles encouraged her to sing, which she did. However, Bianca made snide comments about Alya from another table, and Alya left. Later, Alya called her mom, saying that she wanted to leave the school. Miles was eavesdropping, and told Alya that he didn't think she was going to leave, mentioning her talent for singing. Alya later went back to class and sang, smiling at Miles during part of her song. During "Groups of Two" she was in class, along with Bianca, with Scarlett as their mentor. Scarlett was giving them advice on auditions, and she had a mock audition with Bianca and Alya. When Bianca treated Alya harshly, and Alya was too flustered to sing, Scarlett stood up for Alya. After class, before Alya left, Scarlett spoke with her and revealed something about Bianca. Later, Alya confronted Bianca in the hallway and mentioned Bianca's mom, who was involved in casting, and Alya mentioned that she "must have talent too" because she was accepted to Keaton, like Bianca. Then, she left smiling. Description Personality Alya is shy, and often gets nervous and flustered. She is sensitive, as shown when Bianca insulted her several times, however she can be stubborn and defensive, like when Miles claimed she wouldn't leave the school. Appearance Alya has blond hair that goes to around her shoulders and pale blue eyes. Relationships Miles See: Miles Alya and Miles became friends on the first day when she sat with him at lunch, and encouraged her to sing after she had trouble in class. When Alya considered leaving the school, Miles claimed that she wouldn't, mentioning her musical talent. Alya doesn't end up leaving, and sings in class, smiling at Miles during part of her song. Alya also mentions that he's nice and cute. Bianca See: Bianca During their day of class, Bianca insulted Alya several times, calling her names like "Queen Frozen" as well. At lunch, when Alya is singing, Bianca insults her again, claiming that Alya would leave school around Christmas. Alya left, hurt, and called her mom, wanting to leave the school. However, after Miles talks to her, Alya goes back to class and sings, smiling, and Bianca seemed upset. During "Groups of Two" she was in class, along with Bianca, with Scarlett as their mentor. Scarlett was giving them advice on auditions, and she had a mock audition with Bianca and Alya. When Bianca treated Alya harshly, and Alya was too flustered to sing. After class, before Alya left, Scarlett spoke with her and revealed something about Bianca. Later, Alya confronted Bianca in the hallway and mentioned Bianca's mom, who was involved in casting, and Alya mentioned that she "must have talent too" because she was accepted to Keaton, like Bianca. Then, she left smiling. Trivia * Alya can play the guitar. Category:Music Program Category:Freshmen Category:Females Category:Main Characters